The present invention refers to a semiconductor device that is preset with a configuration of pads that are selectable in relation to the user needs.
The correct choice of the output pads and of the input pads has a fundamental importance in the design of a semiconductor device.
This is even more important primarily in the design of memory devices and especially of Flash memory devices. In industrial production, in fact, Flash memory devices must be realized in the most versatile way to guarantee a wide market range, so that they are not made uniquely for a single customer but instead for different customers. On the other hand, for a single Flash memory device there are different physical arrangements of the input and output pins in order to meet the requirements of the various customers.
A traditionally adopted technique for the configuration of input and output pads of the memory device consists in the utilization of different final steps of the process with corresponding different maskings. Such process steps are diversified according to the different configurations of the output and input pads that one wants to give the memory device. It is essential that the various cases are analyzed at a design stage so as to reduce the number of masks that are necessary.
Such a technique shows substantial costs of production that are tied to the differentiation of the process steps and therefore of the masks that are called for by the different configurations inherent in a same memory device.
In view of the state of the art described, an object of the present invention is to present a semiconductor device that is readily adjustable to the different pad configurations required by the users.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, such object is attained by a semiconductor device that comprises at least two pads for the input of external signals and/or for the output of signals from said semiconductor device, at least two uncoupling buffers each connected to each one of said pads, at least one multiplexer connected to said pads by means of said uncoupling buffers and at least one memory element suitable to generate a configuration signal operating on said multiplexer and said uncoupling buffers to selectively enable one or the other of said pads.
Owing to the present invention it is possible to realize a semiconductor device that allows to vary the configuration of the input and/or output pads and that minimizes the production costs of the device.